


bottles, buckets, and regret

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vomiting, emetophobia tw, gets kinda gross oops :0, the soc gang featuring too many bottles of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jesper finds some cheap beer and the rest is history





	bottles, buckets, and regret

usually, kaz was not in the habit of getting drunk. in fact, he made a point to avoid alcohol, as his mother and father had both fallen prey to it’s vices at one point or other during his childhood. tonight however an unusually successful job had left everyone feeling over confident and reckless, including himself.

leaning awkwardly against a leg of his desk, kaz giggled as he watched wylan throw up into a bucket. he sloppily brought a bottle of the stuff jesper had managed to buy on the cheap to his lips and then pointed it at inej, who sat, legs dangling, on his bed. “did i ever tell you about... about the time i escaped the ice court?” 

“i was there, kaz” 

kaz titled his head in surprise and then after suddenly recollecting that he did not in fact single handedly penetrate the ice court giggled softly into his bottle. “what about the time i climbed up a fucking chimney?”

“that was me.” inej frowned, and kaz followed suit. 

“well what about the time....” kaz’s voice was lost as wylan heaved noisily into his bucket. “will you quiet down wylan, i’m trying to... what were we talking about?”

“i’m not drunk.” wylan yelled from across the room. suddenly, he leaned once again into his bucket. standing next to him, jesper frowned and glanced at nina. “do you think he’d taste gross if i kissed him right now?”

nina shrugged and gasped as her attention went back to matthias who was sloppily kissing his way down her neck. 

“i climbed up the fucking chimney.” inej jumped awkwardly off the bed and went to join kaz by the desk. “i also fight pirates! pirates, kaz.”

“i know.” kaz gazed at her proudly. “god, you’re amazing.”

nina pulled herself slightly out of matthias’ embrace and momentarily leaned toward the pair. “yes, she is.” a moment later she was back to matthias, squirming her way awkwardly into his lap. 

suddenly, the room’s attention was pulled to the back of the room where jesper bent over gagging and wylan stood looking green. 

“oh my god,” jesper sputtered. “he puked into my mouth, oh my god oh my god oh my god.”

kaz sighed and stared wistfully at his bottle. “this is the last time i’m drinking with any of you.”


End file.
